Unexpected Love
by Antigone-the-wise
Summary: Through training, Goku's death and years of getting to know each other, Piccolo and Chichi come to terms with their growing feelings for one another. But what happens when Goku returns from Outerworld, just to find his family is no longer his own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters therein.

A/N: I do so hate Author Notes, they're distracting. So I'll say this only once and be done with it: This is a Piccolo/ChiChi romance, rated pg-13 for _some_ adult content and questionable situations. You, the reader, have been officially informed.

The story starts during the three years of training, after Trunks destroys Frieza and warns the Z-senshi of the upcoming Android threat.

Chapter 1

Chichi looked up from her kitchen sink and scanned the entirety of her yard, but still there was no sign of them. She sighed and continued scrubbing one single pot so diligently that she cracked the handle with her strength. She growled and let go of the object, letting it fall into the metal sink with a loud 'clank'. She knew nothing of what her family and that demon did for the hours upon hours they were away supposedly training. Not once had she ever asked, aside from questioning Gohan about having a good time.

God knows she'd put up a fight from the very beginning when Goku suggested Piccolo train with the two Sons. Chichi didn't want it, she even came so close as to boot her own husband out the door for suggesting such a thing. Yet her initial anger had worn down considerably once Goku, accident though it may be, hit her hard enough to send her flying across the yard. She knew then, at that moment, that Goku had become something completely different. He was no longer the lovably ignorant young man she'd married, nor was he the all-knowing savior of the planet.

So she had agreed to allow Gohan and Goku to train, if for nothing else than to ease her husband's complaining -which she knew was inevitable- and allow Gohan much needed quality time with his father. The man had been gone for a year so why not let the two get to know each other again. Then, on the first day of their training, the demon showed up on their front lawn. Chichi turned red with anger, her own family had tricked her into agreeing for _it_ to spend time at her home.

"Why me?" She asked herself.

She and the demon had barely glanced at each other at first, certainly he felt the same tension she was sensing. But should he have felt it, he never showed it. In truth, she never saw a reaction of any type out of him except, rare as it was, if he was talking to Gohan. The one time she'd seen anything close to a smile was once, months ago, when Gohan had impersonated the villain Frieza. But the hint of a smile was gone as quickly as it had come, making Chichi wonder if she'd even seen it at all.

Chichi smiled to herself and picked the pot up again. Her Gohan was one of a kind, and she had to admit the demon seemed to know that too. Shaking her head and beginning to hum, the house-wife resumed her scrubbing of dirty dishes.

Supper was on the table when the boys returned home, and Chichi was anxious for them to finish so Gohan could begin his studies. She opened the door wide and watched the first two figures come through, and kept the door open long enough to watch the third, much larger person, linger a good distance from the open door.

"Well? Coming in or not?" She asked, her tone a forced nonchalant. In honesty, she didn't want him to come inside. Being comfortable in his training with her boys was one thing, inviting him inside to join them for supper was something completely different. But, to her surprise, after a moment's silence he half nodded and took a step forward.

"Weights off." She scolded.

He stopped short and gave a quick grunt, apparently irritated that he had to do so. He practically slung his weighted turban and shoulder pads to the side of the house, walking coolly past Chichi after doing so. Not once did he question wear to sit, what they were eating or direct a single word toward anyone. He took the empty seat next to Gohan, sitting quiet and still for the better part of twenty minutes.

Chichi had finished all that she intended to eat and looked over at the demon. He'd eaten nothing and drunk two glasses of water. Her temper rose at the thought of his being "high-and-mighty", too good to eat any food she'd made. He'd not said so -he'd not said anything- but Chichi had the feeling that he didn't trust her, probably in the same way she didn't trust him.

"Something the matter with my cooking?" She asked, a biting edge to her words.

Piccolo looked up at her for the first time all evening, his eyes hard and dark while his forehead creased into a scowl. The corner of his mouth twitched just once, like he was tightening a muscle rarely used, but he didn't answer. He used one taloned finger to skim over the top of his glass and then slowly slipped his hand under the table.

"Well?" Chichi asked, crossing her arms at him.

"Mom," Gohan started. "Piccolo's a Namek and they only drink water. They never eat…you're food's really good, we like it a lot."

Chichi simmered down quickly, and was on the verge of feeling embarrassed. She shrugged it off visibly and looked to the demon.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" She asked him. "I thought you didn't want to eat anything because of me."

Piccolo looked up at her and she noted that his scowl lines where mostly gone, but his eyes were as cold as ever.

"Piccolo-san wouldn't do that. He likes you just fine." Gohan chirped, turning his innocent eyes to Piccolo. "Don't you?"

It wasn't a question, really. It was more a statement that Gohan expected Piccolo to positively follow through with. Piccolo made a face and looked at Gohan for, what seemed to be, some means of escape. Gohan was clueless to his mentor's plight and nodded at his green friend. Piccolo huffed and made a noise that sounded much like a muffled "Sure." Gohan's face beamed again and he took another bite of his turkey.

When dinner finished Chichi took up all the plates and silverware to wash, watching through the window as her boys said goodbye to the demon. Piccolo had donned his weights again and waited stoically for Goku and Gohan to say their peace and bid him goodnight. Goku mostly just waved and walked around to the side of the house to chop firewood. Gohan, though, clung to Piccolo's left knee cap and yelled that he would miss seeing him tomorrow.

Piccolo grunted and finally pried the playful boy off his leg, quickly ruffling the boy's spiky hair before he straightened himself and took off to the west. Chichi looked down at her dishes and sighed, it was becoming very obvious to her that Piccolo liked her son very much. Not only did he like him, but she'd been told he had died for him. That struck a cord, made her feel badly about disliking the green giant. But she couldn't help it, the demon had done so many terrible things it made her worry he wasn't sincere.

Gohan seemed convinced, though, but that wasn't enough for her. Chichi watched her son enter the house and sprint up the stairs to his room, softly shutting the door behind him. She knew he was suppose to be studying up there, so after ten minutes of relative silence she went to check on him. Indeed he was studying, writing answers to math problems Chichi herself probably couldn't master.

"So," She started. "How was training today?"

Gohan stopped writing and looked around at his mother. "Fine."

She leaned again the door frame and nodded. "Okay."

"Piccolo-san said if I keep it up, I could be a Super Saiyan someday soon." Gohan smiled. "Dad thinks so too."

"Well, so long as it doesn't interfere with your school work, I guess I don't mind too much."

Gohan smiled at her and she believed she could almost feel her heart warming at the sight of it. She walked away from the door and began picking up dirty laundry from his bout of training. She uncovered his gi and held it at arm's length, giving a snide smirk as she remembered it was a tiny version of the demon's.

"What did you mean when you said you would miss Piccolo tomorrow?" She asked.

Gohan didn't take his eyes off his book and answered "It's going to rain, so we won't train."

"How do you know that? There's not a cloud in the sky." She said.

"Piccolo-san knows. He can always tell when it's going to rain or somethin'…he's really smart."

"I'll bet." She whispered. "Anyway, that means studying for you all day tomorrow."

"Mostly, but Piccolo-san says I need to do some meditating too. He says your mind is your biggest muscle so you have to train it just as hard as anything else."

Chichi quirked an eyebrow and frowned. "Piccolo said that?"

Gohan turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, he mediates a whole lot. That's why he's so smart and can beat people stronger than him. He says the strongest person doesn't always win a fight, a lot of times it's the smartest one."

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but Piccolo's right. That's why you have to study, so you can be well educated and get into a good college, then have a good career."

Gohan's smile lessened a little and he shrugged. "If you say so, mom."

Chichi patted her son's head and nodded. "I say so."

* * *

Chichi lay awake long after Goku had begun to snore right next to her, and she finally stood and walked down stairs. She took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up the cold water, drinking nearly the entire glass with two gulps. She could see the dew on the window and she opened the door to take a better look. To her amusement it was foggy and misting outside, though it was too dark to see just how much. So the demon had been right, it was going to rain today.

A light breeze caught Chichi by surprise and she quickly shut the door, rubbing her bare arms in an attempt to get warm. She thought about her husband and son just a few feet away and smiled in spite of the cold. These Androids that were suppose to show up wouldn't stand a chance against them, not after all this training time. She even bet the demon would be too much for those metal things to handle.

Chichi yawned and began to make her way back to her bedroom, laying in the bed next to her warm husband. She tried to coax his sleeping arms to go around her but it didn't work, as usual. Goku was a good man, there was no denying that. But trying to get any affection out of him -save for when he, himself, was in a rare romantic mood- was about as likely as Master Roshi giving up his dirty magazines.

So Chichi lay on her side and slightly hugged her pillow, trying to get warm. She was glad Goku was back, she never did enjoy being alone. She became used to having a warm body lying next to her in bed, and when that was gone for years at a time she didn't quite feel right being by herself.

Then a strange thought came to her as she neared sleep. What did Piccolo do at night, when he was all alone at - wherever it was he went to? Meditate, like Gohan said; did he train for hours by himselfthen fall asleep? Where did he sleep anyway, she knew he didn't have a house to speak of?

These questions left her mind soon after she fell asleep, but one thing had changed this day and she was certain it would be for the best. She didn't think of Piccolo as the monstrous demon that plagued her nightmares. He was a friend to her son, if nothing else. She'd have to try to keep from losing her temper at him, she suddenly felt intrigued by his elusiveness. Why was he so backward and stoic? Why did he show little-to-no emotional reaction to _anything_?

Why did he seem so…alone?

Then, Chichi fell asleep and forgot about the puzzle that was Piccolo. He was no concern of hers, she just couldn't help wondering. She was clueless about his past, apart from his bitter hatred for her husband -obvious at the World's Martial Arts Tournament- and training her son. It bugged her though, just what made him act the way he did? Someday, she decided, she would have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

See my profile for an explanation for the delay.

Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 2

Piccolo looked to the sky and let out a deep breath of air, one he'd been holding for some time now. Gohan had left him alone several hours ago, to keep from angering his harpy mother, meaning Piccolo had been doing nothing but thinking since sunset. Thinking wasn't always his most eager pass time, mostly because it gave him reason to bring up memories. Not all his memories were gruesome, not all were evil and covered in malice. However, only a select few were remotely pleasant.

Gohan was his only means for pleasant memories, before the boy came Piccolo had not known friendship. For that the alien would forever be grateful, but it didn't fill the entire void in Piccolo's life. Training for these androids was time-consuming, yes, but not his total life. There had to be more out there, more to life than this lonely existence he seemed to be destined to live. The androids were due to arrive in a week's time, meaning Piccolo was becoming less than enthusiastic about his growing feelings of depression.

It would stand to reason that Piccolo was a creature of aloofness; it would also stand to reason that Piccolo was less than adequately qualified to 'fit in' with the family scenario. And Piccolo was a reasonable person, he was far more reasonable than most.

So why, then, was he attempting to be part of the Son family?

Piccolo sat up, stood and donned his training weights. He had the insatiable urge to go to the Son household and, God forbid, _visit_ them. He didn't even care if that woman threw every pot and pan she had at him, he truly wanted to go and be with someone. And he knew, better than anyone, that the Sons were one of the very few people who would accept him.

* * *

As though fate itself had deemed her worthy of misfortune, no more than a month had passed before she had to see Piccolo again. Out of the blue he landed on her front lawn as she hung clothes to dry, yet he stepped so quietly she had no idea he was there until Gohan yelled from his table.

"Piccolo-san!" He said, jumping down and sprinting to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo didn't answer him, he only patted the boy's head and stood rigid by the table, where Gohan's books were scattered to and fro. Piccolo watched the boy for a good deal of time until Goku returned from fishing, carrying with him a whale-like creature for Chichi to cook.

"Hey there Pic." Goku said, tossing the fish to the side. "You stayin' for supper?"

Chichi rolled her eyes from behind a curtain and dreaded the answer she would most likely receive. She never heard a response from Piccolo, but Gohan yelled "Yay" and Goku said "Good." So, she assumed he'd nodded his head in agreement. She swiftly entered the house, avoiding all eye contact with _him_, then waited for Goku to bring her the meat of the fish to cook.

Why did he bother her so? Why did she get so nervous around him, when she wasn't nervous around anyone else?

Maybe it was because his eyes were so piercing and intrusive. He did not speak, so she never knew what was floating around inside that head of his. He passively watched, calculated, determined and examined her and her family. It was like he had no life of his own, so he observed theirs.

It was soon enough time for them to eat, and Piccolo sat at his usual place at the table. Chichi tried her very best not to be concerned that he was sitting there, she'd promised herself to try and understand him better. How that was suppose to happen when she couldn't say a word to him -nor did she believe he would answer her, should she attempt it- she didn't know.

That evening Piccolo seemed, at least to her, more willing to be 'friendly' than usual. He answered a number of Goku's questions or Gohan's comments, though not as enthusiastically as anyone else might have.

But when it came time for him to go, he hesitated. He honestly, this time, didn't want to leave. Gohan was more than adamant about his staying, and more than once he entertained the idea of actually doing so. Yet in the end, he did not. He stayed outside with the boy for a long time, until his mother came out and temped the boy to go to bed.

She won.

When Gohan left and there was only the two of them, she walked up near to him and stood only a few feet from his left. He felt awkward just then, and he rarely felt awkward about anything. But having her right next to him without Goku or Gohan present, it made him almost -- nervous.

She cleared her throat.

He opened his eyes and, without looking at her, said brusquely "Goodbye."

"Did you have a nice time?" She asked, her tone very different than he was used to hearing -- especially when her words were directed at him.

He stopped and turned, knowing that talking to someone without looking at them was considered rude. And, if she was being cooperative he didn't wish to offend.

"Yes." He said, in as simple and direct an answer as he could give.

She nodded and twitched somewhat involuntarily when he again looked at her. It was those **_eyes_** of his, she couldn't get past them for some reason. It made her heart flutter like she was about to go into battle, or make love to Goku. It was like he saw right through her and into whatever she was really thinking. Like he knew how very frightening he was to her, and was trying to vex her on purpose.

It was an entirely creepy feeling, she didn't like it at all. So, she tried harder.

"I know you don't eat, so how was the water?" She asked, completely clueless as to any meaningful thing she could possibly ask him.

"Good." He answered again, but this time his answer was far more pointed and short than before.

"I was just wondering, it's bad manors not to ask a house guest if everything was okay."

Piccolo smirked and looked at her somewhat oddly. "Does that make me a guest now?"

It wasn't really question, or at least he didn't make it sound like one. It almost sounded -- sarcastic. But again, she didn't know him well enough to tell the difference.

"Yes of course you are, what else would you be?" The question was meant to be redundant, but Piccolo didn't catch it.

"An intruder." He answered.

Chichi was taken aback somewhat, and started just a little. She crossed her arms and, trying desperately not to lose her temper, scowled.

"Well, if that's how I made you feel then…." she paused. "I'm sorry. You're welcome here."

Piccolo could have done a sweat drop and honestly hit the ground, but had far too much control over himself to actually do so.

"Alright then." He said, somewhat at a loss for words. He turned and left, as Chichi made her way for the door to her home.

_Goodness_. She thought. _What a strange one he is._

* * *

Piccolo tried and, with no luck at all, could not meditate. He couldn't get that woman out of his head. What kind of trick was she trying to pull? Or was she truly trying to give him a chance. The latter explanation seemed much to far-fetched to be true. But if she was tricking him, what could she possibly gain by doing so? She didn't like him, he didn't like her. There was no point in pretending otherwise, so why bother?

He eventually decided that it was due to the combined fact that she was human, female, and utterly insane. It confused him, utterly, and he didn't like it.

There was one situation in life Piccolo hated being in the most, confusion. A man can't think straight about anything if he is confused, blinded by something or someone. There is no reason why he should be so, there is no good explanation for why she was acting so strange towards him.

Unless she had suddenly decided to pity him.

That was -- on a totally different scale than being confused. Being confused was one's own fault, as much as Piccolo hated to admit it. But being pitied by someone was just, plain insulting. Being offended wasn't completely out of the Namekians means, he had felt that way before. Maybe not at full scale, but still to some degree.

Anger was yet another emotion he held in low esteem, but was unfortunately feeling. He hated being angry, and he was angry when he hated. It was a confusing situation to be in. He hated hating, and was angry for all of it. And he _hated_ being confused -- and hated even more being pitied.

So anger was the only consolation he was offered.

Eventually, he'd find out what her motives were. He'd find out why she was acting as she was, and he prayed it had nothing to do with pity.

* * *

Goku rested his hand on Chichi's stomach, he was asleep and rightfully so. Chichi, though, was awake. Almost fully awake. Goku had been very agreeable tonight, and she was content -- even pleased. She rolled over and leaned her head against his chest and listened. She'd heard his heart on more than one occasion and liked the rhythm.

She waited, ready for sleep to claim her. It took longer than expected, and in the mean time all she could do for herself was think.

For a peculiar reason she remembered what Piccolo had looked like when she said he was welcome at her home. He'd seemed unready for the answer -- but not quite shocked either. But, when she imagined what he'd actually look like shocked she couldn't hold in a giggle. He wasn't a sociable person, that was obvious.

She couldn't help but wonder what was behind all the walls he put up. What kind of person he was beneath it all. What kind of friend would he make? Gohan seemed to vouch for that, he did everything to help the boy.

What kind of father would he make? Or husband? Or lover?

She shook her head hard, making Goku mumble something and turn slightly. Those were inappropriate thoughts for such a man. Piccolo would never be any of those things, most likely by his own choice.

Except being a friend. He did seem determined to be friends with them.

She gave him credit for that, and wiped her mind of the strangely provoking questions she'd raised. She didn't need to trouble herself with Piccolo anymore tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chichi sat in front of the television, as she did so many times before. Her thoughts were not on the box in front of her that spilled out news of those monsters, her mind was focused on her family and friends that were fighting those horrible things. Androids have no feelings, they have no conscience, no fear, no pain and no pity. She feared for her husband and son, and she feared for Krillin, Yamcha and the other fighters that were trying desperately to keep this planet safe.

She feared for Piccolo. She feared for his safety as much as any of the others, and even more than some. She wanted all of them back home safely and soundly without bruises or cuts, or missing limbs. She wanted it to all be over, for the Androids to die quickly and the Earth to go back to being at peace - at least for a few years.

Why couldn't bad guys just take a break for a few years? Can't there be some kind of truce, or something? Can't they just decide NOT to come rushing into battle with her husband and son?

"Guess not." She whispered, then looked over at Master Roshi across the room. Chichi had never seen the hermit look this worried before, and the little pig and cat weren't helping anything.

"They're going to be alright." She said. "I don't care what anyone says, Goku is going to beat them."

Master Roshi looked up at her and only offered a half-serious, toothless grin. "Lets hope so."

* * *

As though the Androids were not enough to terrorize the Earth, fate decided to add to Piccolo's troubles. This new creature, Cell, was worse than the Androids had ever even thought to be. It sucked the life out of everything it encountered, it even tried it's power on Piccolo himself. Piccolo, however, was not one to be taken so easily. He ripped his own arm off before allowed the creature to get any stronger. 

That had been for nothing. Vegeta, that proud, overzealous ingrate had allowed Cell to fulfill its purpose. Now, though, it was evident to everyone -especially Vegeta- just how terrible Cell was in his final form. Trunks, Vegeta's son from the future, had come to help them all in this timeline and defeat the androids. But no, Vegeta had to be headstrong and foolish enough to ruin any chance they had to defeat it.

At least, almost any chance. Goku was so sure of Gohan's abilities that he let his own child fight that monster. Gohan was too young, perhaps strong enough, but far too young to be handling himself against that tyrant. But, he was holding his own - which amazed Piccolo more than anything.

--

As the fight against Cell ended, Piccolo had to reflect on the events of the last few hours of his life. He almost died. He should have died. They all should have died, Cell was too powerful to beat. But he had been wrong, he had been very wrong. Gohan had found some supernatural power locked up deep inside himself, and despite all the expectations Piccolo had for his student Gohan blew them all out of the water.

He was an amazing kid. But Piccolo knew that already.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, as he stepped outdoors and into the lawn where Piccolo had been waiting.

"Yeah Kid?" He answered.

"Will you stay with us for a while?"

Piccolo looked at his student earnestly and then looked beyond him, to the door frame of the Son home, at his mother. He didn't think he could handle spending that much time with _her_, to be honest they would probably end up killing each other.

"I'll stay for the day." Piccolo said, unable to completely refuse him. Besides, the boy had just lost his father.

"But it's not permanent." Piccolo added, to be made perfectly clear.

Gohan nodded and walked on ahead. Though Piccolo would have been more than willing to stay with Gohan indefinitely, the idea of staying the that house with his pretentious, overbearing mother was more than Piccolo could take. He followed a cool two paced distance behind his young protégé until the two reached Chichi on the front porch. She still had red-rimmed eyes from the news of her 'departed' husband.

But then, just how sad can one be about the death of a husband who was already rarely around?

"Piccolo's going to stay for dinner, but is it alright if he stays a while longer?" Gohan asked. "But not permanently." He added quickly, in case either his mom or Piccolo got the wrong idea.

Chichi looked immediately above her son's head, way above, and into the scowling green face of Piccolo.

"It's fine with me." She said directly to him. "You can stay as long as you want." Then she patted Gohan's head and entered the house.

Gohan nodded but did not smile, then turned to face his sensei. "That wasn't so bad."

Piccolo's jaw muscle twitched and he just made a terse grunting noise, then walked off the porch and sat down under a tree. Gohan knew he was going to meditate, so he just went back inside and up the stairs to his room. He was a mix between complete sadness because of his father's death, and being glad Piccolo would stay with them for a while.

He wasn't sure which he should be feeling. So he just settled into feeling them both equally. Besides, with Piccolo around the house will never feel quite so empty.

* * *

Chichi sat in a chair with her black morning garb still on, eating her breakfast. Gohan had been sleeping late for the past few days and Chichi was not inclined to wake him up. Most likely her boy needed rest after all these years of training and then battling those Androids. She looked over to her right to eye the green man meditating on her couch, and she smiled. 

A few years ago, when he was first training with Goku and Gohan she hated every single moment she had to spend with him. Eventually though, she had grown accustomed to his brusque actions and words, what few there were. She realized just how much of a loner the man was. He had not meant, she thought, to always seem so intimidating, it just came by him naturally.

She smiled, and took another bite her of breakfast.

"What are you looking at?" Piccolo asked, his tone neither course nor teasing, just casual.

"You, I was trying to figure out if you were asleep or not." She said, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink.

"I don't sleep." He said, then stretched out his legs from being bent all night and stood. "Much." He added, making her turn and give him a slight grin.

Chichi decided she and Piccolo had come to a silent but mutual understanding. There was not much talking, not much interaction, and both kept their thoughts and opinions to themselves. Piccolo would spend much of his time outside, Gohan doing his studies, Chichi doing chores. Piccolo and Gohan would meet for sparing a few hours before and after dinner, sometimes after dinner Chichi would watch.

So long as no limbs were lost and the two kept a 'friendly' spar going, anyway. If the two become fearsome with one another Chichi always felt more inclined to be inside where she could not see the blood or hear their pain-filled shouts. It had been a week of this, and the routine seemed to please everyone accordingly.

But she wondered just when Piccolo would take the notion to leave, and return to wherever it was he came from. Chichi dismissed the thought most of the time, trying not to think about it. She had become rather used to the green man hanging around. For three years he was a fixed sight at her home, and now that Goku was gone Chichi had come to rely on him as much as Gohan.

As she ran cold water over her dirty dishes, she grabbed the soap and began filling one side with soapy water. She stood, hand on her hip waiting for the sink to fill up. She faintly noticed from the corner of her vision that Piccolo had picked out a glass from the cabinet, and then she did not see him.

Suddenly she felt him behind her, then he moved to her right. She stiffened, her hands grabbing the edges of the counter in a vise grip. He had the glass from the cabinet in his hand and slipped it under the cold water, and when it was full he leaned back from against her and took a large gulp.

Chichi stood rooted in place, looking out the window - but not actually seeing anything that was outside. Piccolo had never, _never_ in all the time he'd spent with them been that close to her. Especially not allowing himself to touch her . . . for so long . . . on purpose. Sure, in the last three years of training and nonstop visiting there had been times of accidentally brushing one another. But it had always been an accident, and never lasted longer than a moment.

Just as Chichi had begun to relax again, turning off the water and beginning to wash one of the plates in the sink, Piccolo leaned forward again to put his glass in amongst the other dishes. As soon as he made skin-on-skin contact, however brief it was, she visibly tensed at nearly broke the dish she had been holding. Without realizing it, she had sucked in a breath and had yet to let it out.

She slowly turned to look at Piccolo once he took a step back, thinking he would have something to say about the strange way he had acted. But the look on his face was a different one from what she had gotten used to. Lately, he's face had been relaxed, almost pleasant looking. But now he was scowling as fiercely as she'd ever seen.

"Piccolo?" She asked, lowly so Gohan would not wake up.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." He said, with an edge to his voice that she had never heard. It sounded almost like resentment, but it was so fleeting she couldn't be sure.

"I know." She said to him, trying to give him a friendly face.

"Just remember that." He said sharply, then began walking away.

"Piccolo, I wasn't afraid of you if that's what you're thinking." She said, and knew she'd hit a nerve of some sort when he stopped short and turned to face her. He was still scowling, though it was not with as much force and anger behind it as before.

"I just…" She started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"I get it." He said, this time yet another look was on his face she didn't recognize. But this time it was veering dangerously close to angst, but that couldn't be it. There was no possible way for her to hurt Piccolo's feelings, she dared say it was impossible for anyone.

"Don't worry." He said, turning away. "It won't happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

My name is Jessica and I was Anna's best friend. Antigone-the-wise was really Anna Porter and she has been one of my best friends since grade school. I thought about just leaving this site as it is and changing nothing, but then I thought I needed to give you all the news so you won't be waiting for anymore chapters from her. Anna died on July 7th, 2007 from a fatal car accident. I know she loved to write, so I am very pleased to see that she had so many people who enjoyed reading her work. She used my computer for almost everything because she did not own one herself, so I knew how to access her accounts. I hope no one thinks badly of me for doing this but I wanted to give you all the news, and an image of her. I noticed she passed away without putting a picture on her page, so I did it for her. It is the most recent picture of her, it was taken two weeks before she died.

In memory of Anna, may she Rest In Peace.

Here is what she had typed of chapter four, it was saved on my computer. It's not much, but at least it is something. After this there will be no more updates. Thank you for reading her work, it was what she truly loved doing.

Chapter 4

Piccolo wasn't sure how long he had flown or how far away he had come, he only knew that he must keep moving. He did not finally stop until he came to long patch of desert that looked as desolate as he felt, then he landed in the middle of a sand dune. How he could have been so stupid as to let that woman get under his skin, he did not know. He never should have let his guard down, he never should have let her in. It was bad enough that Gohan had gotten to him, had made him weak hearted and foolish, but he couldn't let it happen again with the boy's mother.

She was absurd. She pranced around her home doing imaginary chores that she felt she **needed** to accomplish, all the while getting closer and closer to him. Trying so hard to seem friendly and trusting. He shouldn't have fallen for it. He should have simply kept himself guarded like always, the moment you let someone in you end up regretting it. They find a way to hurt you.

Gohan had never hurt him, he'd always proven himself to be a perfect friend. But Piccolo wondered how long that would last too. The boy was still young, still adored Piccolo as any child would adore a role model. One day Gohan would grow up, then where would Piccolo be?

Alone again, that's where he would be. The thought made Piccolo uncomfortable. He didn't know why, he had been alone for the first half of his life, why would it matter that he would be alone again? Probably because he had become so used to having someone. In his case, he had the boy's whole family. During training he had become as used to seeing them as breathing, as meditating or as fighting. The companionship they offered seemed just as important as all other necessary functions of life.

But now he had gone and ruined it. He'd gotten to close. Far too close. The woman wasn't ready to have him so close to her. It had taken all his will power to touch her deliberately, to allow himself to show her that he could stand to be close to her. It was a big step on his part, a huge step, for it had taken his untimely death to admit such affection to Gohan. The woman had practically spat in his face, and he would not soon forget it.

He felt Gohan's ki coming quickly after him. He knew it could not have been too long since he had left, a few hours only. He wondered how long he had stayed on this sand dune, pondering over the nonsense in his head. He couldn't fly away though, he had been trying so hard to push Gohan out of his state of depression that it was as impossible for Piccolo to abandon the boy as to kill him. He simply couldn't bring himself to crush him like that, he cared too much.

Which, ironically, was exactly what Piccolo knew his problem was.

"Piccolosan?" Gohan asked, as he floated down beside his mentor.

Piccolo turned and looked at his student, acknowledging that he was standing there, and simply waited for whatever comments the boy was going to make. Chichi must have been the one to send him, or else the boy would not have come so quickly. He could almost be embarrassed at the thought of Gohan knowing what had happened between them, but didn't allow himself such feelings.

"Mom was worried about you." Gohan started, and the deep rooted emotions the boy let show in his words, his unwavering concern for his mentor, caused Piccolo to soften the bridle comment he had sitting on the edge of his tongue.

"Worried about me, huh." Piccolo repeated, and he knew Gohan would understand the meaning behind it.

"She said you two had a 'misunderstanding'. She used to say that when her and dad had a fight." Gohan scowled a little, more out of confusion than actual anger, and added "Did you two fight?"

"Not really." Piccolo said. "But we'll let it lie for now."

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Gohan ventured, unsure if Piccolo's patience was already worn too thin to actually answer.

"I crossed an invisible line." Piccolo said, turning away. "I'll be back kid, just give me a while."

Gohan walked the short distance to his mentor and best friend, grabbed the older man's arm and squeezed it gingerly. "Promise?"

Piccolo turned his hand quickly and put it on the boy's head, his fingers raking through the child's unruly black hair. He looked down and, to his surprise, Gohan seemed just as edgy about his answer as Piccolo had been in light of Chichi's response. He smirked at his friend, and was suddenly reminded of why he liked the kid so much. _Mutual _affection, and Gohan wasn't afraid to show it.

"I promise kid." He answered, then watched the boy slowly turn and leave.

He wondered, not for the first time, what he would have been like without that little piece of perfection in his life. Then he banished the thought, because now it was as inconceivable to him as the prospect of losing the boy.

He just cared too much, and there was no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry, but the chapter ended there and I have no notes I can use to keep it going any further. So thank you everyone who has read this, Anna appreciated every one of you.

- Jess


End file.
